Memories of the past
by Darkslider
Summary: A one shot about how Harry feels after the final battle... This also a the Final chapter or the downfall triology still under construction... it's meant as a oneshot and a teaser at the same time


**AN: The usual stuff I don't own it.**

**Memories:**

A warm summer breeze stroke across the hill.

A man stood there, lonely, in front of three graves. A man with Raven Black hair and emerald green eyes.

In the background Harry Potter still could hear people celebrate the downfall of the dark lord Voldemort.

But Harry wasn't in the mood for celebrating.

Indeed he had won the war and beated Voldemort once and for all. But at a high cost.

Standing in front of the first grave Harry had a flashback.

_The golden trio was fighting of the death eaters. But they were overpowered._  
"_Harry we're doomed" Ron Weasly shouted._  
"_Not until the fat lady has sung" Harry shouted back._  
"_What the hell does she has to do with it" Ron cried._  
"_Never mind it just keep on fighting" Harry replied.  
After an enormous struggle the friends managed to fight them all of. But the battle wasn't over yet.  
The dark lord himself entered the battlefield._  
"_Well done Potter, but you can't protect them forever" the dark lord smiled.  
A flash of green shot towards Hermione.  
All Harry could hear was Ron's desperate cry. Ron threw himself in front of Hermione.  
His last words before the killing curse of death hit him were "I love you Hermione".  
The dark lord never saw his failure to kill Hermione as he already had left the battlefield._

"This one is for you Ron, You were the best friend I ever had" Harry said while dropping a rose on the first grave.

With tears in his eyes he moved on to the second grave.

"_Help us Harry" Hermione cried.  
Harry struggled to break the chains that we're holding him. But his strength let him down.  
The only thing he could do was watch how Hermione and Ginny got tortured by Voldemort.  
In his rage Harry managed to break free and charged at Voldemort.  
Caught by surprise Voldemort fell to the floor._  
"_This one is for Ron" Hermione shouted while firing of an ancient curse at the dark lord which would kill her in the process.  
Voldemort apparated away just in time.  
Hermione's sacrifice was futile._

"For you Hermione, the most loyal witch I ever knew" Harry cried out while dropping a rose on her grave.

Harry kept on crying while he stood for the third and last grave. This perhaps was the biggest lose of the war.

_Harry walked up the stairs leading to the platform on which Voldemort's throne rested. Next to him was Ginny.  
He had tried to convince her she would be safer of somewhere else, that this was his battle to fight.  
But as stubborn as redhead could be she followed Harry.  
Sitting on his throne, Voldemort was waiting for them._  
"_Ah Potter are you ready for this final confrontation" Voldemort asked._  
"_More than ever, let's settle this" Harry answered.  
They both took their dueling stances and bowed to each other.  
They both proved to be more than a match for each other. But eventually it was Harry who gained the upper hand.  
Bringing Voldemort down to his knees Harry smiled._  
"_You took away my family and my two best friends Tom, now it's time to pay for that" Harry said._  
"_If so Potter, but I'm not defeated yet" Voldemort replied.  
In a sudden flash Voldemort raised his wand one more time and casted the killing curse once again.  
Unprepared for this Harry tried to dodge but was surprised to see the spell wasn't aimed at him.  
It struck Ginny instead.  
Like in slow motion Harry saw her taking a step back after the curse struck her. From her lips one last I love you raised as she fell down the stairs.  
Voldemort died Laughing as a furious Harry crushed his skull with his bare hands._

"This one is for you, Tom Riddle, for the most worthy opponent I ever had" Harry said while dropping the last rose on Voldemort's grave.

Harry turned around and walked towards the willow standing at the foot of the hill.

A beautiful red headed witch was waiting for him there.

"Harry, I have something to tell you" Ginny said.

"What is it my love" Harry asked.

"We're having a baby soon" Ginny said with a big smile on her face.

For the second time that day Harry's eyes were filled with tears, this time tears of joy.

**AN: please leave a review of what you think about it.**

**And for those interested this oneshot will also be used as The final chapter of my downfall triology I'm writing, check my profile to get to the first part of it I'm still writing it's called Fight for the future.  
And for those already reading Fight for the future (or those going to read it) yes this contained some spoilers of what will happen in Fight for the future and the two sequels.  
**


End file.
